


For a Good Time

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “I just got the weirdest text,” she muttered. But the person who sent it wasn’t exactly a stranger. She apparently had Zeke’s number saved on her phone, though she had no idea what conversation he was alluding to. This was the first text she had from him.Clarke reached across the table to snatch her phone from her, but she looked less confused than Raven did. “Wasn’t Zeke that Tinder rando from a few years back?” she asked. “Literally the only person you’ve ever swiped right for?”The one where an old Tinder match started texting Raven again and it's easily the best thing to happen to her in two years.





	For a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_most_beautiful_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lindsay! Well, late birthday because I'm bad at keeping up with this stuff. BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY NONETHELESS! HAVE SOME ZAVEN!
> 
> So, this is my first ever Zaven fic. Heavily inspired by the most bizarre series of texts I got this morning from a guy I matched with on Tinder two years ago and then fell out of touch with. Quite literally, I copied the more normal parts of the conversation and put them into this little ficlet.

_For a good time, read back through this conversation from the start_.

Raven stared at her phone for a few good moments, trying to figure out what the hell this guy was talking about. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, setting her phone to the side as she propped her elbows on the table. She must have seen how Raven’s brows were furrowed at the screen, trying to decipher what that message meant.

“I just got the weirdest text,” she muttered. But the person who sent it wasn’t exactly a stranger. She apparently had Zeke’s number saved on her phone, though she had no idea what conversation he was alluding to. This was the first text she had from him.

Clarke reached across the table to snatch her phone from her, but she looked less confused than Raven did. “Wasn’t Zeke that Tinder rando from a few years back?” she asked. “Literally the only person you’ve ever swiped right for?”

“Oh my God,” Raven realized, throwing her head back. Two years ago, Clarke had finally worn her down enough and Raven downloaded Tinder. Every guy on there screamed southern frat boy, either holding a beer or a fish in their photo… sometimes both. She swiped right once on a guy with a motorcycle in his picture and they matched. She remembers pieces of their conversations, specifically that he got her sense of humor and didn’t seem to be on the app just to hook up.

“What ever happened with him? I thought you liked him. Or at least, you liked him enough to text him through Jasper’s attempt at open mic night.”

“I did, but it wasn’t like we ever met up or anything,” Raven mumbled. “It was two years ago.” Clarke blinked a few times before the realization set in.

Raven stared at the screen in front of her, wondering what the hell she should say to the guy she ghosted two years ago. It wasn’t like he did anything wrong or she didn’t like him. It’s just… well, after the accident, her world sort of fell apart. She was too busy wallowing in self-pity over her leg to answer her texts, and eventually, his texts stopped coming.

 _Would if I could, but apparently, I deleted this “good time” of a conversation_ , she replied to him, hitting send before she chickened out. It took less than two seconds for him to reply.

 _Damn, you’re missing out_.

A smile tugged at her lips. “How is it that I take you, just you, to lunch and I am somehow a third wheel?” Clarke teased, picking up her menu.

 _It’s my greatest regret in life,_ she joked.

_I’m sure you lie awake at night in a cold sweat listening to that song that goes “if I could turn back time.”_

Raven furrowed her eyebrows at that reference before turning her phone to Clarke. “The Cher song,” Clarke snapped. Raven just shrugged her shoulders before settling back into her seat. “I literally play it all the time in my car, Raven,” she groaned.

 _Most nights,_ Raven typed, _I whisper “what have you done” into the mirror and try to imagine the beautiful conversation I no longer have on my phone_.

She kept her eyes on the typing bubble on her phone when the waiter came to take their order, which made Clarke chuckle at her. But when his message popped up, a huge cackle came out of Raven’s mouth.

 _The last time we talked, you were drunk and giving me an in depth explanation of how you would kill someone named Murphy in the Hunger Games,_ he explained, and Raven was nearly crying with laughter.

Clarke propped her elbows on the table, watching her with an amused expression. “So, I’m just gonna sit here and watch you awkwardly flirt with a Tinder rando from two years ago, huh?” she teased, pulling out her phone. “In that case, I’m gonna live text this to Bellamy.”

 

* * *

 

_Wait, you wouldn’t kill Murphy in the Hunger Games now?_

Raven had been texting him all day, sneaking her phone into work so she wouldn’t miss another message. It was weird how easy it was to fall back into their conversation. And the more they talked, the more she remembered talking to him two years ago… and how much she just liked him.

 _We are sort of friends now. I mean, if we were both in the Hunger Games, I would probably eventually kill him. But I’d feel bad about it now,_ she joked.

Zeke still hadn’t asked why she stopped talking to him. Raven had talked to Clarke about it earlier, and she reassured her it was fine. It was Tinder, after all. A lot of people get ghosted with no explanation. But Raven was planning on going out with this guy, had invested a lot of time texting him, and spent more time than she’d like to admit stalking his Instagram. He was probably confused about why she ghosted him.

 _Solution: you and I form an alliance, and I’ll kill him so you don’t have to_ , he replied.

 _Aww, you’d do that for me?_ A smile formed on her lips, something that had been unfamiliar lately. Raven didn’t really date. Finn Collins sure did a number on her, and she pushed Wick away. Raven wasn’t sure a guy had made her smile like this since the last time she texted Zeke… two whole years ago.

 

* * *

 

Days went by like this. He started to learn her schedule, though she was nowhere close to determining his since he was a pilot and it was sporadic. But most days ended with the two of them texting until the other fell asleep. Usually, she was the first to fall asleep, and she’d wake up to good night texts from him where he wished her sweet dreams. And she wore the giddiest smile on her face all the way to the shop.

They talked about everything from work to politics, and every now and then he’d tease her with something she said in their conversations from two years ago. But her excitement turned into panic when she got home from work to his newest text.

_Can I ask you something?_

Raven’s stomach fell as she waited for the inevitable question. It wasn’t like she was worried he wouldn’t understand. He seemed to understand everything, actually. But she still felt bad. Two years ago, she could have really used him. She was in such a dark place, terrified she’d never be able to walk again. And Zeke… he could put a smile on her face with the goofiest of texts. He wouldn’t have fixed anything, but he would have made it easier to live through.

 _Why are we not Snapchat friends?_ was what he actually asked, and Raven threw her head back in a groan before calling him.

It didn’t even ring once all the way through before he picked up. “Is the answer to the Snapchat question so complicated that it could only be explained via phone call?” he teased, and like always, her lips curved up into a smile. His voice was deeper than she expected, but just as warm as his texts made him seem.

“No,” she chuckled. “I just… I’m sorry I stopped talking to you two years ago. I was going through some stuff.”

He was silent for a few seconds, the teasing tone of their conversation gone. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully, and she let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t sound upset.

“I was in a car accident and it messed up my leg pretty bad. For a while, I didn’t know if I’d be able to walk again.”

“Oh God I’m—”

“It’s okay,” she reassured. “I’m fine now. I just… I kind of cut everyone out for a while, and that’s why I ghosted you.”

“Hey, you know I’m not upset you stopped talking to me, right?” he asked, and her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a breath. “I mean, okay, I liked talking to you and wanted to keep talking to you, but I didn’t take it personally. I was literally just cleaning out my texts when I found our conversation.”

“And you just up and decided to text me after two years,” she said, a giggle escaping the back of her throat.

“I mean, yeah. Didn’t really think it through. Just remembered that I liked you and figured I could try one last time,” he replied, matter of fact. Raven blinked a few times, not sure when the last time someone was so direct with her about their feelings. “I mean, we did meet on Tinder so I wasn’t going to be that upset if you didn’t text back.”

“Oh, should I just hang up then?” she teased.

“Oh God, please don’t,” he said quickly, and she ducked her head into her jacket to cover her blush. “Sorry, just I like this better than texting you. I like hearing your voice.”

“Yeah?” she whispered, her throat feeling dry all the sudden. “I like hearing yours too,” she admitted before burying her face into her pillow.

“You know what would be better though?” he asked, and she swore she could hear him smiling on the other line. “Talking in person.”

“Like a date?”

“Or a murdering Murphy in the Hunger Games strategy session. Don’t care what you call it. Just want to see you,” he said seriously.

“Okay,” she whispered, feeling something light flip inside her chest. Her lips were starting to get sore from smiling, but she was too excited to care.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes!” he nearly shouted into the phone victoriously. “Sorry, just got excited there,” he mumbled. Raven buried her face into her pillow, giggling as her cheeks grew red. “So wait, is this the Murphy murder strategy session or a date? Need to know for planning my outfit,” he asked.

“Date, but I’m pretty sure we could do both,” she replied, and he erupted into laughter. It was such a warm, happy sound. Raven could get used to hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to start writing more Zaven. This was a lot of fun. Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Comments and kudos always appreciated. On twitter and tumblr as @asroarke, so hit me up!


End file.
